


anatomy lesson

by littlevodika



Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding & Miserable, Clones Are Confused, F/M, Heavy AF Flow, Menstruation, Mother Nature Can Kiss My Ass, Not Sure Whether The Relationships Are Platonic Or Not So You Choose, Obi-Wan's Padawan, Padawan!Reader, Protective Cody, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective clones, Softness Everywhere, They Have No Idea What Menstruation Is, Waxer Is A Human Golden Retriever, Well-Intentioned Goofiness, the floodgates have opened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: cody and waxer go to retrieve you for a briefing and were concerned to find you still sleeping. even worse, you were in a pool of your own blood. (let the fluff ensue)
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695919
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	anatomy lesson

**Author's Note:**

> the gates of hell have opened again and this idea came to me thru the flood. and if you haven’t noticed, i tend to consistently use the same oc clones & sometimes give them different roles in unrelated fics (biggs, aranar, and venom being prominent babies; aranar is always going to be a medic tho simply bc of the meaning of his name)

obi-wan was concerned. it was unlike you to oversleep when on duty, although off-duty was a completely different story. he told you the night before the exact time you’d be needed for the briefing and you’ve never been late to a briefing ever since you were taken as his padawan. he only had a few minutes before the call would come in (the council was nothing if not punctual).

“cody, will you retrieve y/n from her quarters? she’ll be needed before the briefing.”

cody nodded, giving a brief response before leaving the room. “right away, sir.” he shared the general’s concern because cody knew there were days you were awake before he was, already preparing for the day with a mug of tea in hand. you had the same air about you as the general, a negotiator in the making. being late was an anomaly in your normal behavior, which meant to him that something must be happening.

that’s why his concern elevated to panic when you weren’t answering his knocking on the door to your quarters. “commander! commander are you alright?” his fist pounded on the door with no response.

a couple brothers gathered around the spectacle, unsure why cody was so frazzled. “commander, if you don’t answer me in the next five seconds i’m coming in!” more pounding, no answer. it was time to go in.

cody busted the external controls and the door swished open. his eyes quickly took in his surroundings and when he found you on the bed, he nearly fell on his face running the short distance towards you. his eyes raked up and down your covered form trying to see if there was a problem. he was coming up short until waxer pointed to a pool of blood on the blankets, hands slightly shaking.

they carefully lifted the blankets covering you and nearly threw up at the sight of all the blood. there was so much, more than should ever be out of a person that wasn’t dead. and here you were just laying in it without a problem!

waxer ran into the hallway and shouted for someone to retrieve a medic, his voice bordering on panic and ferocity.

“there’s no time! i’ll run her there while you notify general kenobi in the briefing room!” cody checked your pulse, relieved to find that it sounded normal despite the blood loss. he scooped you into his arms and sprinted toward the medbay, ignoring the shouts and worried looks he got from his vod’e. you were his only concern, and may the force help whoever got in his way.

————

“general kenobi!”

obi-wan turned towards waxer in the doorway and was startled to see the man so frantic. the holo forms of master plo and anakin following obi-wan’s gaze. “waxer, what’s wrong?”

“it’s the commander, sir! we found her unresponsive in a pool of blood! cody’s rushing her to the medbay right now!”

plo nodded for obi-wan to take his leave, and anakin’s face was beginning to twist into something almost unidentifiable. obi-wan’s voice when he spoke was not the mellifluous cadence everyone knew him for, no, it was rough and pained and curt. “we can finish this later. i’ll notify you both when i have information.” he shut off the call and immediately followed waxer toward the medbay.

what could have possibly happened to you? you were in one of the most well-guarded and armed ships in the GAR and had the loyalty of the entire 212th behind you. why would anyone want to harm you, if that happens to be the case? obi-wan didn’t like the way waxer’s force signature burned, and making sure you were okay seemed to be the only thing that could ease the feeling.

————

you were unsure as to why you were being moved about more than some unfortunate soul trying to tame a bantha. looking up, you could easily distinguish cody as the one carrying you and the hard set of his jaw told you something was wrong.

“cody! what’s going on?”

cody seemed relieved to hear your voice but was almost angry when he replied. “what’s going on?! i found you unresponsive in a pool of your own blood! you’re headed straight for the medbay!”

_oh no. no kriffing way._

you tried to move out of cody’s arms but the man had a vice grip on you. “commander, will you stop moving?!” he shifted his hold slightly, making it even harder to escape his arms.

“put me down, cody! this isn’t a concern for the med team!”  
“like hell it isn’t! do you see how much blood you’re covered in?! i’m surprised you’re even conscious right now!”

he was still running and you were wishing for something, anything to happen to get him to put you down. but alas, cody was determined and did not put you down until it was on a cot in the medbay, aranar and a med droid immediately approaching you. “what’s wrong, commander?”

“i found her in a pool of blood unresponsive and she’s trying to tell me it isn’t a concern!”  
“cody, i-“  
“someone tell me what’s happened!” you recognized the voice of your master immediately and you groaned, wishing the cot would somehow miraculously fly itself through the side of the shuttle and free you of this torment.

_could this get any worse?_

“master, i am perfectly okay! i haven’t been able to explain-“

obi-wan cut you off. “you most certainly are not okay! i was told you were found bloody and unconscious! when is that ever a normal occurrence for anyone?!”

aranar, being far more medically inclined, soon discovered what the problem was. you sent him a scathing look that said _“explain this to them now!”_ but aranar, being one to hold a grudge, shook his head with a grin. the smirk he sent your way told you everything you need to know, which was thus: you were on your own.

were you seriously going to have to give an anatomy lesson? apparently so.

you sighed before you began to explain the situation. “i’m suffering from what’s known as the menstrual cycle.” the word “suffer” seemed to raise some heads and you were quick to reassure the worried men now on all sides. apparently word travels faster than you had thought.

your master’s face was almost blistering from the blush that had risen to his cheeks. you didn’t need your training bond to tell you that he was absolutely mortified at what has happened (he was also quite relieved at the fact you weren’t about to die). he looked more like he got a sunburn on tatooine than was just embarrassed by failing to identify his padawan’s menstrual cycle. he left the room quickly, presumably to continue the briefing he abruptly left to check on you.

you turned back to the growing cluster of clone troopers surrounding you. “it’s a completely normal thing, don’t worry. every month or so, my body naturally builds a lining in my uterus to prepare for a pregnancy. if i don’t get pregnant during that time, my body sheds the lining out through vaginal bleeding.”

there was a brief silence as the men processed the information.

“so the blood,” cody began with understandable hesitation, “was just lining that you’d need to carry a child? you’re not going to pass out from blood loss when it happens?”  
“does it hurt?” waxer was concerned, voice softer than you’ve ever heard it.  
“you’re not dyin’ on us or anything, are you sir?” jester’s playful tone disguised a deeper fear quite well and would have fooled you if you weren’t a jedi.

you decided to answer the most pressing question first, a soft smile on your face at the worry in his tone. “no jester, i’m not dying on you guys.”

you probably should have (or had someone else) explain this to them earlier, but you never thought it’d become a problem. it was relatively easy to hide the cycle from your men and they had never seemed to pick up on any changes that coincide with your cycle, so you just kept on with your routine.

but since you were here, you might as well tell them everything to watch out for. “but sometimes it does hurt like a bitch, not gonna lie. i can get stomach cramps and my muscles will be sore for a while, and i’m a bit more sensitive to touch than normal.”

the men in front of you nodded in understanding. “are there any other symptoms we should know about, commander?” boil’s question seemed to be on the minds of the several men around you. aranar had taken to shooing out the ones farther away because he was starting to feel claustrophobic, hating the way he could barely move about without bumping into someone.

“nothing too drastic, just appetite changes and some changes in mood.” they looked to aranar and when their brother nodded his agreement, their shoulders released the collaborative tension in all of their shoulders. you could feel their worry dissipate into the force, satisfied that you were, in fact, perfectly fine. “now i thank you all for your concern, but i would really appreciate some privacy so i could change out of these clothes.”

several of the men filed out, thinning the crowd the same as aranar had until you were left with cody, waxer, and jester. the latter took his leave once he got a quick hug from you and more reassurance that you were completely fine and there was no reason to fuss.

waxer took jester’s spot seconds later, a set of blacks in hand. “i hope these will suffice for now, commander. at least until you’re able to get to your quarters and into something more comfortable for you.” he extended them towards you gently, and there was even a pair of boots included. you knew as well as he did that they wouldn’t properly fit you but the sentiment behind giving you these was no less strong. in mando’an tradition, sharing armor with someone was one of the highest forms of trust and affection one could show and you were reeling from the implications.

_(what you didn’t notice was the gleam in cody’s eye and the way waxer looked to his ori’vod for reassurance. it wasn’t like you would have known what the look was about, but seeing as you didn’t know it happened in the first place, there was nothing to speculate.)_

you took the blacks from him with a soft smile. “these are extremely appreciated, waxer. thank you.” you swung your legs over the bed and walked towards him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. if you weren’t mistaken, he softly hummed and leaned into your hand like a tooka getting scratched under the chin.

“would you like to get breakfast with us, commander?” cody questioned, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

you weren’t going to refuse in the first place, but your stomach wanted to guarantee a trip to the mess with the men in front of you so it growled to get its way. “give me just a moment to get cleaned up and i’ll gladly go with you.”

they nod and tell you they’ll wait up outside before leaving you alone.

thank the stars there was a private ‘fresher in the room you were in. you were quickly out of your bloodied nightwear and once you were clean and armed with a tampon to plug the leak, you grabbed the blacks from their neatly folded pile. you’ve carried sets of blacks before, but these felt strangely lighter. almost all sets of blacks were made the same because everyone that wore them had nearly identical measurements. personal modifications were near obsolete, exceptions being made for echo and other clones that were granted prosthetics instead of euthanization (at the cursed e-word you quickly pulled your thoughts back. you and your master both had numerous issues with the treatment of your men, and your current emotional vulnerability would do nothing but cause trouble).

you started with the pants. when you got both legs in, you were shocked. _why weren’t they extremely baggy?_ you knew for a fact that you didn’t have the same measurements as your men, and yet… the pants fit like a glove. a perfectly-fitting glove.

maybe you were imagining this. you had to be. the moment you emerged from the room, you’d be able to flap about in the outfit like a child wearing their master’s robes. cody and waxer would laugh and smile, one of them probably daring you to eat breakfast in the blacks (which you would take them up on without hesitation).

but then, the shirt fit just as well. that couldn’t be! your chests were completely different! you had boobs, for kriff’s sake! the size of your bust didn’t matter, it was the fact that blacks were made to fit the clones, who didn’t have boobs last time you saw one. what could possibly explain it?

as you let your thoughts roam, you slid the boots on and realized, _holy shit these are my size. and if the boots are my size, then that means…_

you were given a custom set of blacks.

they saw you as one of their own, their vod. you were their highly respected jedi commander, but you were also family. every member of the 212th knew that you’d put your life on the line for them (despite it being the opposite of what they wanted in battle) just the same as they would for you. the gesture was one of deepest sincerity and camaraderie, if that word was even strong enough to define the feeling.

“waxer! cody!” you called for them to come in. you could feel your throat getting blocked by the overwhelming love you felt right then, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

the two burst in, worried something actually did happen this time. then they noticed you were decked out in your new blacks with watery eyes and a wide grin on your face.

“you fit right in, command- oof!”

cody’s teasing was cut off by you nearly taking him to the ground with a hug, arms wrapping tight around him. you let go after a moment and brought waxer in too, letting yourself be encased in the light and happiness and safety being spread through the force. a gentle hand came to rest at the back of your head, and another rubbed your back soothingly.

“i take it you won’t need to change before heading to the mess?” waxer’s smile was heard in his softly teasing words, and it made your heart sing.

“you bet your ass i won’t. now let’s go, i’m starving.” you untangled yourself from the embrace of the men in front of you before letting them escort you to breakfast.


End file.
